


On the Train

by lottacanis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A how we might meet snippet after Skye has learnt how to control her powers as an inhuman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Train

Skye sat with her head against the frame of the window, she hated it when the van was broken, and right now she really didn’t want to be stuck on the bus with the others, so here she was on the train. The shear difference in the volume and often the type of people getting on and off the train confused her. Take the business man who apparently feels the need to run everywhere in his £100 shoes, sat opposite to what appears to be the Chavyist person she’s ever had the misfortune of having to spend any time near. Then there is the old lady who seems content on getting the toddler across the carriage in as much trouble as humanly possible, seriously why would you throw things at someone who is quite clearly not capable of defending themselves was beyond her, then again so was the fact that she managed to hit the toddler and not the mother every single time despite how much he was wiggling. God she hated people, although she’d be the first to admit how much she loved people watching.

Skye's people watching was soon interrupted by the incredibly hot train conductor who wanted to see her ticket, Skye couldn’t help but smile at her ridiculously as she passed her ticket back. The train conductor however seemed slightly distracted and Skye noticed the wires coming out of her ear, something was going on and by the looks of the conductors face it was much more interesting than what was going on in the carriage. That was until the conductor walked up the Chavy guy in the corner who instead of a ticket pulled out a knife, before she had even though about what she was doing Skye used her powers against it causing the blade to flick upwards, causing the Chav to yelp sharply and the conductor to well and truly notice what happened. Skye stood to go help but before she had a chance the red headed conductor flipped up wrapping her leg round the guy’s neck causing him to slam hard onto the floor, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

The woman looked round her eyes meeting with Skye whose fingers still felt the vibrations in the knife, everyone else seemed completely oblivious to everything that had just got on. Before she could speak the woman cursed and told Skye to hold on before yanking the emergency brake on hard and yelling for everyone to get out of the train as soon as it stopped, she walked purposely towards Skye her voice quiet.

"I need you to follow me" Skye grabbed her bag strapping it tight over her body, she followed the conductor who grabbed her and threw Skye out of the train her arms around her, hitting the ground relatively hard they rolled though the grass flying the apart. Before she had a chance to find and yell at the woman she’d somehow found her and dragged her hard into a little tunnel that lead underground, just before a helicopter was heard in the distance. Skye peered out into the air and to her shock saw one of the Hydra helicopters fly past backing into the tunnel she was about to speak when she saw the red head put her fingers on her lips quieting her, after a while the helicopter noise quietened.

Skye turned to see the conductor taking off her uniform to reveal a pair of combat trousers and brown baggy top. She picked up the uniform and shoved it into an empty pouch attached to what Skye noticed to be a unconventional conductor belt which she was busy wrapping back around her waist, watching Skye warily.

“You were the only person who saw that knife back there…. Why?” Skye shrugged, she was well aware she was much more aware of weapons than anyone else, it was one of the things she’d learnt from S.H.I.E.L.D., but she wasn’t about to tell this to someone who’d just thrown her out of a moving train.

“I guess I just got lucky, I wasn’t looking at my laptop when it happened I saw the blade shift that’s all” The Red head frowned and watched carefully, she knew something wasn’t right about what the girl had said but she just didn’t know what it was. She couldn’t work out how the knife had moved like it had either, it certainly wasn’t normal, hell she would know, she’d spent enough time around the things.

As they walked deeper into the tunnel Skye kept an eye on the woman, which bar the torch in her hand was no easy feat the woman blended into the tunnel and walked even quieter than Skye did, which unless you were May or Bobbi was incredibly unusual. None the less although she was not acting in a threatening way made Skye feel incredibly uneasy after a while they came to a junction and the woman turned to the left without even seeming to consider the other route causing Skye to decide enough was enough she put her hand on the woman who visibly flinched at the contact.

“Enough is enough where the hell are you taking me?” The woman tilted her head confused why the sudden change

“You’ve followed me without a single doubt for the last 3 miles why have you suddenly decided to ask where I’m taking you.”

“Well up until then you were just asking me away from the helicopters which I was happy enough with, but now you have the ability to get me lost, so again I repeat, why and where are you taking me?”

Suddenly footsteps came around the corner and to Skye’s surprise it was Coulson, who looked just as surprised to see Skye as she was to see her he just seemed to look between her and the Red head before scratching the back of his head and following them back into the tunnel.

“Come on… we need to go like now we’ve been compromised”

“I know someone just tried to knife me when I asked for ticket, I had to bring her in case she compromised us any further” With that Coulson laughed and spun round to face the women in front of him.

“Agent Romanov that won’t be a problem, she’s S.H.I.E.L.D… Agent Romanov would like you to meet Agent Johnson, I’ll skip most of the introductions as you’ll get that before the briefing when you go undercover together."

The two turned and stared at each other everything suddenly clicking into place, like the way the knife deflected and the fact the woman didn’t go absolutely crazy at the guys actions. The one thing it didn’t explain though was why HYDRA was everywhere and why Coulson was in a tunnel with the Black Widow or why Skye was going undercover with her either. It clicked the moment Romanov relaxed and moved some of her weapons to the outside of her trousers. Oh it was that kind of mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a tad bored on the train and I left my notebook at my new home. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think and if you want more


End file.
